The Hollow Boy
Summary The Hollow Boy is a powerful ghost at the focus of the Chelsea Cluster, along with The Chelsea Poltergeist. It is a Fetch, a ghost that can take the form of someone dear to the target. It appeared to Lucy under Aickmere Brothers at the end of The Hollow Boy, having taken the form of Lockwood. The real Lockwood destroyed it, but it's words had a startling effect on Lucy, causing her to quit Lockwood and Co. the next day Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: The Hollow Boy Origin: Lockwood and Co. Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Type Two Ghost, Fetch Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8, reliant on its Source), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from complete physical destruction via magnesium flare as long as its Source is safe), Telepathy (Can read a person's mind to work out who is most dear to them), Shapeshifting (Can partially transform into a person most dear to their target. However, the form will be incomplete from the back, and appear "hollow"), Invisibility (Those without the gift of Sight will be unable to see the Fetch), Intangibility (Regular weapons will have no effect on the Fetch), Dimensional Travel (Via its Source, it can travel back and forth from The Other Side as often as it pleases), Ectoplasm Manipulation (The Fetch's body is completely made of ectoplasm, a substance which is extremely deadly to all living things) Attack Potency: Unknown (Its powers do not focus on raw destruction), negates conventional durability with ghost-touch Speed: Normal Human (Moves at a slow walk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Infinite (Ghosts in the Lockwood and Co. series do not tire. However, as most ghosts it is inactive at day, even in dark places.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Its Source Intelligence: Unknown. Most Type 1 and 2 ghosts are completely mindless. However, the Fetch had the intelligence to pick the form that would most shock Lucy, and the words that would have the same effect. However, this may simply have been an instinctive reaction Weaknesses: Can be warded off with iron, silver or lavender. Cannot cross running water, and if its Source is destroyed, it will also be killed. Sunlight destroys its ectoplasm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Malaise:' The lead-up to ghost-lock. The victim becomes despondent and lethargic, normally unable to call for help or do anything to protect themselves. Those with a strong will to live, however, can normally break free of the malaise before it is too late. **'Ghost-Lock:' The Hollow Boy is adept in this tactic. After it gets close enough, malaise transforms into full ghost-lock, wherein the target is paralyzed by the presence of the ghost. It takes a truly powerful mind to break free at this point, and the victim will normally need the assistance of another to survive this encounter *'Ghost-Touch:' The most powerful weapon of a ghost. If a ghost makes contact with a living being, their flesh will swell up on contact, turning blue. If they are not immediately given adrenaline boosters, this contact will always be fatal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Book Characters Category:Lockwood and Co. Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Durability Negation Users